Um novo objetivo
by Uchiha Persephonne
Summary: Naruto não me pertence... todos o personagens pertencem ao kishimoto que pena.. rs Bom é meu primeiro One-short.... obs: Não terá continuação. contem trechos retirados do mangá


.

A historia conta a volta de Sasuke a Konoha, depois de ter matado Itachi.

Um Novo Objetivo...

Era uma noite fria... A floresta ao redor de Konoha parecia mais sinistra do que o normal, naquela noite sombria e silenciosa, um ninja vagava solitário por entre as árvores, ele estava muito ferido tinha varias fraturas e possivelmente algum osso quebrado... Havia perdido muito sangue e estava quase sem chakra, ele sabia que se não encontrasse ajuda provavelmente morreria, mas, naquele momento não era com a vida dele que o preocupava.

- Tenho que chegar logo – suspirou – preciso falar com ela

Sasuke estava determinado, mas, seu corpo já não respondia, tudo conseqüência de sua ultima luta. Não era qualquer luta, não era contra qualquer inimigo... Era contra o homem que ele mais amou e admirou, o homem que ele mais odiou, o homem que destruiu seu clã, que destruiu sua vida... Era contra seu irmão Itachi.

"você é fraco sabe porque é fraco porque, falta ódio. Irmão tolo me odeie me inveje! Corra fuja sobreviva e viva com a vergonha e tenha uma vida longa e miserável" – As palavras soavam em sua mente o torturando, dia após dia, noite após noite. Em alguns momentos se sentiu culpado por não ser forte o suficiente e ter protegido seu clã, seus pais... Se culpou a vida toda...

Mas agora tudo estava terminado, Itachi estava morto... E ele estava mortalmente ferido. Finalmente tinha cumprido seu objetivo, sua promessa, sua vingança, mas, logo percebeu que matar Itachi não amenizou a dor, a vingança não trouxe seus pais de volta nem ao menos minimizou o vazio que sentia... O vazio que tornou sua vida...

- É o fim do grande e poderoso Clã Uchiha – disse a si mesmo, com tom irônico enquanto se sentava no chão gélido e encostava-se a uma árvore, pois, sabia que não tinha mais força para prossegui. 

Esboçou um sorriso, e lembrou-se de sua vida, de seus pais, dos raros momentos felizes que tivera até ali, e a maioria desses momentos estava entrelaçados aos seus amigos, sim os únicos que tivera em toda a vida... O seu time 7. Eram tantas lembranças... 

Lembranças on:

As palavras de seu sensei, de seu mestre no primeiro dia de treinamento...

Kakashi: -"Aqueles que no mundo ninja não seguem as regras são lixo  
mas aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são piores que o lixo."

A dolorosa despedida...

Sasuke: "O que está fazendo perambulando por aqui à noite?"

Sakura: "Porque para você sair da vila, você tem que tomar esse caminho."

Sasuke: "Vá para casa e durma."

Sakura: "Por que? Por que não me diz algo? Por que sempre fica calado? Por que não diz algo para mim?"

Sasuke: "Porquê eu tenho que te dizer algo? Não é assunto seu. Pare de se preocupar com o que eu faço."

Sakura: "Você... sempre me odiou, né? Você se lembra do dia em que nos tornamos Gennins e quando nosso trio foi o primeiro a ser escolhido? O dia que você e eu estávamos aqui sozinhos, você ficou com raiva de mim, se lembra?"

Sasuke: "Eu não me lembro."

Sakura: "Faz sentido. Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há um tempo. Mas foi o dia em que tudo começou... Você e eu... e também o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei. Nós quatro completamos um bom número de missões juntos. Elas foram difíceis e bem trabalhosas, mas... acima de tudo... foi divertido! Eu sei sobre o seu Clã, mas vingança... Isso não fará ninguém feliz. Ninguém. Nem você... nem eu."   
Sasuke: "Como eu pensei. Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu busco um caminho diferente de vocês. Eu tentei pensar que era meu caminho fazer as coisas que fizemos até agora. Nós quatro fizemos coisa juntas, mas meu coração decidiu a vingança no final. Esse é o objetivo de minha vida. Eu não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto."

Sakura: "Você vai escolher ficar sozinho de novo?! Naquele dia você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa! Eu entendo isso agora. Eu tenho família, amigos... mas se você se for... para mim... é a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!"

Sasuke: "De agora em diante... Um novo caminho se abrirá para todos nós."

Sakura: "Eu...! Eu te amo tanto! Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso! Todos os dias serão divertidos. Com certeza seremos felizes. Eu farei qualquer coisa para você. Então... Por favor! Fique! Eu te ajudarei com a sua vingança. Eu farei alguma coisa! Então por favor fique comigo! Se você não puder ficar, me leve com você."

Sasuke: "Você realmente é irritante."

Sakura: "Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar!"

Sasuke: "Sakura... Obrigado."

O triste reencontro após 2 anos e meio...

Sasuke: "Não é que eu não rompi aqueles laços. Não quis dá-lo o prazer de obter poder da mesma maneira que ele. Apenas poupei sua vida por capricho, dessa vez, por capricho meu, você perderá sua vida!" (...)"Se você tem tempo pra vir atrás de mim,por quê não usa para treinar? Você não queria ser hokage?"

Naruto: "Será que alguém que não consegue nem salvar um de seus amigos consegue se tornar hokage? O que você acha Sasuke?"

Lembranças off.

Sasuke: -Kakashi-sensei, você também perdeu todos que amava, mas, soube aproveitar a chance que a vida te deu de fazer novos laços... – sussurrou - Kakashi foi mais do que um mestre para ele, foi como um pai... Firme na hora certa, compreensivo quando necessário... Sasuke sabia que Kakashi, mesmo não aprovando, compreendia suas atitudes, pois isso, evitou envolver ou matara inocentes em sua vingança... – Naruto... você sim foi um verdadeiro irmão para mim... nunca desistiu de me trazer de volta a Konoha, mesmo depois de tudo... - Sakura ... –suspirou olhando a lua... - Eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar para o Naruto e o Kakashi, mas principalmente para você...como eu queria está perto ... Seus olhos... Tolo... você trocou tudo por uma vingança...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois sentiu um chakra muito forte se aproximando. A muito custo conseguiu se levantar, mas, logo caiu desacordado...

Quando Sasuke acordou, estava deitado em uma cama de hospital... e sentado ao seu lado um ninja, cuja as roupas eram totalmente fora dos padrões. Aquele laranja berrante era inconfundível...

Sasuke: - Naruto?! – disse se sentando na campa mas sem encará-lo

Naruto: - Que bom que acordou, você ficou desacordado por 2 dias... – diz saltando encima do amigo e o abraçando.

Sasuke: - você quer por favor me soltar um pouco – disse serio, mas, sem tanta frieza na voz mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda me considera seu amigo, seu irmão... não sei se sou merecedor ...

Naruto: - o.O – Desculpa...- diz dando uma risada sem graça e soltando o amigo – Te encontrei desacordado na floresta e trouxe para o hospital – um breve silencio – sei que você matou seu irmão... – Naruto não completou a frase pois foi interrompido por Sasuke

Sasuke: - Eu não matei meu irmão...

Naruto: - O.O – mas, encontraram o corpo de Itachi ...

Sasuke: - Eu matei Itachi, um assassino e traidor, mas, não meu irmão... pois, meu irmão está vivo, aqui, diante de mim... meu irmão é você, Naruto...que sempre acreditou em mim, e sempre tentou me ajudar... me resgatar...

Naruto o abraça sem falar nada e não consegue conter as lagrimas...

Sasuke: - Não precisa me abraçar...- diz afastando Naruto – Onde está os outros?? onde está a Sakura... talvez ela não queira me vê, é bem compreensível ...

Naruto: - Sakura cuidou de você, foi ela que te curou... Tsunade ordenou que ela fosse descansar... e Kakashi-sensei... bom ele disse que estaria aqui logo cedo, mas, como sempre está atrasado...

Naruto, estava mas falante do que de costume... contou tudo o que aconteceu em Konoha na ausência de Sasuke. Sasuke, jamais admitira, mas, gostava do jeito falante e atrapalhado de Naruto... era divertido vê-lo falando... Logo Kakashi chegou, e também pois, a contar as novidades. Naruto e Kakashi fizeram Sasuke sentir como se nunca tivesse deixado Konoha. Havia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim... em casa... com seus amigos, com sua família.

Tsunade deu alta a Sasuke, e o informou que ele ia ficar sobre a custodia de Kakashi, teria que morar na casa do jounnin e só poderia se ausentar da vila, com autorização dela. Mesmo se sentindo meio preso, estava feliz, por esta de volta... mas, ainda faltava rever alguém... Kakashi levou Sasuke para se acomodar em sua nova casa, Naruto foi com eles... Era incomodo a maneira como as pessoas o olhavam... o apontava e cochichava ao vê-lo passar, mas, Sasuke já esperava por isso... mesmo assim, isso o incomodava muito...

Tão logo Sasuke chegou na casa de Kakashi, algumas visitas foram chegando... Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Iruka, Konohamaru... Todos traziam alguma bebida ou alguma comida...

Estavam fazendo uma verdadeira festa... Todos rindo bebendo e dançando. Mas, Sasuke, sabia que a festa não era pare ele, para comemorar sua volta, mas, sim para Naruto, pois todos sabiam o quanto Naruto aguardou esse momento. Sasuke não se incomodava com isso, mas, sentia falta de alguém, que não estava ali... Até Tsunade e Shizune estavam lá... Ele tinha receio que talvez Sakura não quisesse vê-lo, mas, não tirava a razão dela...

Sasuke estava um pouco afastado do resto do grupo, quando viu uma kunoichi, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes entrar... seu coração acelerou... mas, sua face não demonstrava o que sentia... sentiu vontade de ir até ela, abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas, Sakura não estava sozinha ela entrou ao lado de Sai...

Naruto foi correndo até a amiga a puxou pelo braço e a levou até Sasuke. Ele quase jogou Sasuke encima de Sasuke... chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no local...

Naruto: - Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas Sakura-chan, eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta como tinha lhe prometido.. -diz com um grande sorriso e as mãos atrás das costas como de costume.

Sakura: - Naruto! – ela estava muito corada – Eu sei que você trouxe ele de volta e fico feliz, afinal ele é como um irmão para você ... Fico feliz que tenha voltado Sasuke-kun, espero que tenha decidido ficar – diz sem muita emoção, como se não se importasse

Sasuke: - Sakura eu... – é interrompido por Sakura

Sakura: - vocês me dão licença, vou falar com Tsunade-sama... – diz indo em direção a sua mestra

Diante da reação de Sakura, a sensação de Sasuke, era como se um espada tivesse atravessado seu coração... mas, ele tinha consciência que merecia isso, ou até pior...

Naruto: - Não se preocupe vocês terão tempo para conversar – diz ao vê o olhar triste do amigo – mas, a Sakura-chan mudou muito...

Sasuke apenas ouviu, e em sua mente ficou uma grande duvida: o que o Naruto quis dizer com "Mudou muito"... Sasuke não consegui tirar os olhos dela, acompanhava todos os passos da kunoichi...mas, se manteve longe, ela por sua vez, parecia não se importar com a presença dele... ao vê que ela foi ao jardim sozinha, percebeu que seria a oportunidade perfeita para falar com ela...

Sasuke: Ela está mais bonita do que antes - Sakura podemos conversar ?? – diz sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, que estava sentada em um banco no jardim olhando a lua, que estava cheia...

Sakura: - Não temos muito o que conversar – diz olhando nos olhos de Sasuke...um olhar triste – tudo o que podíamos dizer um ao outro, já foi dito no dia em que você foi embora...

Aquele olhar... aqueles olhos verdes que antes o olhava com tanto carinho, agora o olhava com tristeza e até um pouco de frieza...

Sasuke: - Não, nem tudo foi dito – quando ele ouviu as palavras de Sakura, pensou em não insistir, mas, ele era um Uchiha e por isso não desistia tão fácil, no passado ele teve que abdicar de tudo o que ele sentia em prol de uma vingança... agora ele não ia, desistir diante da primeira dificuldade – Naquela noite, eu queria ter ficado ou ter te levado comigo, mas não podia, se ficasse você, o Naruto e o Kakahi correriam perigo, já que Orochimaru, não iria desistir tão fácil de mim... e se eu te levasse, estaria pondo você em perigo do mesmo jeito... e ainda tinha Itachi...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo...

Sakura: - Você foi embora e apenas me deu um "obrigado".. não se importou com meus sentimento, mas, você nunca me iludiu.. – diz com tom irônico - afinal eu sempre fui "irritante" – diz se levantando para entrar na casa novamente

Sasuke: - Sim eu te disse "obrigado" –diz a puxando pelo braço, para assim olhar nos olhos dela - aquele "obrigado" quis dizer que agora eu tinha certeza que depois que terminasse minha vingança eu teria para onde voltar... para quem voltar... eu nunca foi bom para demonstrar o que sito – Faz uma breve pausa - Sim, eu sempre te achei "irritante", você me irritava, pois, você gostava de mim incondicionalmente, pois você era doce, pois eu via como Naruto a olhava e isso tudo me irritava, pois, tinha medo de nunca poder ficar com você, por saber que eu não te merecia... – Sasuke estava com os olhos lacrimejados coisa muito rara para de se vê no rosto de um Uchiha

Sakura: -Eu te dei tudo o que podia oferecer: meu amor, minhas lágrimas, eu faria qualquer coisa por você ...mas... você ... – Sakura já não consegui conter as lagrimas...

Sasuke a puxa para junto de si... então ele a abraça, envolvendo seu corpo. Sente o perfume doce de cerejeira vindos da pele macia da kunoichi. Sakura sente o calor do corpo de Sasuke,sente sua respiração ofegante...e sente-se protegida, pela pessoa que mais ela amou, o único homem que ela amou durante toda sua vida. Sasuke aproxima seus lábios dos lábios dela... Começa a beijá-la com tanto amor e desejo como se sua vida dependesse desse beijo... ela corresponde o beijo e o aprofunda mais que imediatamente. Sakura abre um pouco mais os lábios permitindo que a língua dele dance com a sua, deixando-a cada vez mais arrepiada... Naquele momento eles esqueceram de toda dor e sofrimento... pois, eles tinham um ao outro... Eles vão diminuindo o ritimo para tomar fôlego...

Sakura: - Não... se você quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que me conquistar – diz se afastando – preciso ter certeza do que você sente por mim... e ter certeza do que eu sinto por você – Ela o deixa sozinho no jardim e entra novamente na casa

Por mais que ela quisesse esquecer tudo,todas as lagrimas que derramou por ele, todas as noites de tormento sem ter noticias dele... Ela não podia. Mas Sasuke compreendia, e, até já esperava por isso... De certa forma ele até achava interressante, pois, agora era ele quem tinha que lutar por ela... que tinha que se esforçar para ser merecedor do amor de Sakura, coisa que no passado não era necessário... ele não se importava com isso... pois, ele a amava... e depois do beijo, sabia que ela ainda o amava, só estava com medo de se machucar...

Sasuke: - Agora tenho um novo objetivo, vou conquistá-la... – diz confiante - Haruno Sakura você irá me amar novamente... vou reconquistá-la... será com você que irei reconstruir meu clã ou não me chamo Uchiha Sasuke – diz com um leve sorriso no rosto

Fim


End file.
